1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to window screen frames, more particularly to a window screen frame that is made by folding a strip of formed stock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with patents for screen frames made by folding a strip of formed stock.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,596,950 patented Aug. 24, 1926 by P. F. Semonin describes a stamped sheet metal strip folded into a frame. A narrow longitudinal portion of the strip forms the outer wall of the frame. The side walls of the frame are 90 degree folded upward portions of the strip which are each folded again toward one another so that a longitudinal slot is formed along the inner center of each leg of the frame by the facing edges of the side walls. At a transverse folding line across the strip for making a corner, opposite portions of the side walls are removed each by 90 degree and 45 degree cuts which meet at the longitudinal fold line between the side wall and the narrow longitudinal portion. When the fold is made, the 90 degree and the 45 degree cuts in each wall abut. A hole near each corner is formed by circular notches in the facing edges of the longitudinal slot so that a rod mounting one side of the screen can be held within the leg behind the slot in each of two opposing legs of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,263 patented May 28, 1991 by M. J. Stern describes a continuous thin die cut metal strip which when folded to form a corner of a frame, has the side walls of one leg of the frame epoxy fastened within the adjacent leg of the frame to 45 degree end-cut side walls of the adjacent leg. The side walls are further formed into longitudinal channels extending the length of each leg for receiving screen fabric.